There have been a variety of conference, teleconference, and sound recording systems which provide for audio pick-up from various locations. Microphones have been mounted on booms which can be swung from position to position keeping the microphone in close proximity to the sound source, assuring audio pick-up.
More recently, multiple microphone systems have been employed by the performing arts and for conferences. The microphones for these systems are frequently suspended or hung from the ceiling. These microphones use a switching system, which can be mechanically activated to assure that the appropriate microphone is activated and maintains a balance of the system's microphones. Alternatively, in the conference situation, the microphones can be activated by the party who wishes to speak. These systems that use multiple microphones eliminate the need for lateral movement of the microphones and the use of booms.
However, current systems with multiple hanging microphones frequently have exposed cables which detract from the decor and leave in place unwanted microphones when the system is not in use.
Thus, there is a need for a conference system that will provide positionable microphones which are unobtrusive when in use and can be readily concealed when the system is not being used.